The avengers: babysitting?
by Piratequeen0
Summary: Hawkeye has an issue his sister, Laura is away on a business trip and has left him to babysit his two young nieces and nephew what's going to happen when the avengers go from super heros to super sitters?
1. Three kids and a super hero

**Avengers babysitting**

**Chapter one: asking Stark**

"No absolutely not" Ironman said folding his arms as Hawkeye sighed he had three little kids with him one was asleep in his arms the other two sat on the floor playing with a ball

"Come on Stark they're my sister's kids and she had to go away on business and had no one to watch them what else could I do?" Hawkeye said

"You could have said no and asked her to take the kids with her" Ironman said the three kids looked innocent enough the two that were awake appeared to be twins one was a boy and the other a girl both had dark brown hair and blue eyes they were young the girl wore a pink t-shirt and blue jean shorts the boy wore a blue t-shirt and black shorts the girls hair reached her shoulders while it was in a ponytail while the boys just barely touched his ears the kid asleep in Hawkeye's arms was younger than them and was a girl she had the same dark brown hair as her siblings she wore a little yellow dress and had a little yellow hair bow the girls hair just barely touched the top of her ears

"Aww come on Stark they're only little kids and they're huge avengers fans my sister thought it would be cool for them to hang out with their heroes" Hawkeye said "The twins are three and Tia here is only two how much damage could they cause?" Hawkeye asked then looked to the others who were watching

"What do you guys think?" he asked

"I think they're adorable" Wasp said smiling at the kids

"I don't see the harm in them" Antman said as he handed the ball to the boy twin

"That's Jamie and and the other is Cleo" Hawkeye said

"Thor what do you think?" Ironman asked as Jamie waddled up to him and Thor picked him up Jamie tried to pull off Thor's helmet which Thor laughed at

"Thor?"

"I do not see what harm the three could bring" Thor said putting his helmet on Jamie who covered most of him

"Black panther back me up" Ironman said Pantherman shook his head

"I agree with the others they appear to be harmless and quite curious" Panther said as Cleo walked over to Hulk and hugged him

"Hulk please back me up" ironman said hulk being his last hope on the matter

"They cannot hurt anything but could get hurt if emergency" Hulk said

"Don't worry I'll take full responsibility for whatever happens it's just hard watching three kids at once so I was hoping you guys would help me out a little after all we are their heroes" Hawkeye said Ironman sighed

"Keep them out of m lab please" he said before leaving Hawkeye looked at the others once he left

"That means they can stay right?" he asked Captain America nodded

"I believe so yes" Hawkeye smiled as Tia woke up revealing her dark green eyes he smiled at her

"It's just for a few days how bad could it be?" he asked


	2. big trouble

**Chapter two: it's bad**

"HAWKEYE!" Hawkeye winced a bit at the sound of Thor's yelling he had little Tia in his arms as Thor walked towards them and Hawkeye had to keep from laughing at the little sparkly gems that were all over his cape and the god's missing helmet which apparently had been replaced by pink hair extensions

"Uh can I help you?" Hawkeye asked as Tia giggled

"Where are the twins?" Thor asked him clearly angry with what had happened to his cape and hair "You're nephew has stolen my helmet and you're niece has turned me into a doll"

Hawkeye was still trying not to laugh

"I'm not sure Jamie was with captain America last I checked and Cleo should be coloring in the kitchen" Hawkeye said then Captain America walked over to him also clearly upset

"Oh no where's Jamie?" Hawkeye asked the captain looking around him as if Captain America were hiding him  
>"Antman took him to give me a break especially after Cleo did this" Captain America said showing Hawkeye his shield it was no longer red, white and blue but it was rainbow it had several different colored scribbles all over it<br>"alright I'll talk to them about it but now I have to go find"  
>"HAWKEYE!"<br>"Cleo…" Hawkeye said as Tony walked over to him he wasn't in his suit but was dragging it behind him  
>"Let me guess Cleo did something?"<br>"She shoved Crayons in my suit" Tony said standing it up to show that not only was it colored all over it had crayons shoved where ever they could be  
>"Alright well now I have to go find her so I guess I'll see if Black panther can watch Tia so I can find them" Hawkeye said before going to his room before the three men before him slaughtered him<p>

"This was a mistake" Thor said sighing Captain America nodded his agreement  
>"I told you guys I knew from the start kids in a high tech place like this are not a good combination" Tony said before looking at Thor<p>

"What happened to you?"  
>"Do not ask" Thor said before leaving to de jewel his cape and get the hair extensions out Captain America went to get the crayon off his shield and Tony went to get the crayons out of his suit.<p>

Hawkeye convinced Black Panther to take Tia while he went to look for Cleo after a while he started to freak out a bit mentally not able to find the young girl  
>"hey guys I can't find Cleo!" he shouted Hulk sighed<br>"Hulk knew this bad idea"  
>"Really? You seemed to think it was fine when Cleo was hugging you and you two were playing tea party yesterday that's right I saw" Hawkeye said smirking at the green monster that now stared him down as if to kill him with a single look Antman came up from his lab with Jamie who was happily playing with some toy bugs<br>"What happened?"  
>"I can't find Cleo Tony's checking his lab for her but I'm not sure if we can find her there" Hawkeye sighed this was not going to end well<p> 


	3. Alarm

**Chapter three: Found her **

"Alright do we need to call like an avenger's emergency just to find one kid and keep track of the others?" ironman asked he was now in his suit and using to help find any trace of the little girl Hawkeye was kind of freaking out the most  
>"oh man Laura is going to murder me" Hawkeye said still trying to look for the young girl he couldn't believe how hard it was to find one little girl in a place like this Antman walked up from his lab again<br>"She isn't in my lab"  
>"She is not in the embassy" Pantherman said coming down from the roof<br>"Not in the room with the hanger" Captain America said coming out from the hanger with all the jets  
>"Did you search the jets?" Hawkeye asked him Captain America nodded and Hawkeye sighed sitting down on the couch Tia frowned seeing her uncle so upset and walked over to him she crawled up on the couch beside him and gave him a hug Hawkeye smiled at her happily<br>"Thanks Tia but I don't think that's going to bring your sister back"  
>"Hey guys what's with the mess?" Wasp asked as she walked in holding a few shopping bags and a sleeping Cleo jaws dropped all around<br>"where did you find her?" Hawkeye asked  
>"Find her? I took her shopping I left a note on the table" Wasp said walking into the kitchen she looked around<br>"oh here it is it got moved to the fridge" Wasp said taking a picture that Tia had drawn earlier and turning it around revealing the note she had written Hawkeye looked at the youngest of the three  
>"So that's what you were trying to show me earlier" he said sheepishly as the others sighed and Wasp understood completely<br>"You let her draw on the back and when she tried to show it to you again you put it on the fridge" Wasp said smiling a little "Why didn't you guys call me?"  
>"We knew you were out and Hank insisted on not bothering you" Ironman said letting his helmet come apart to show his face Hawkeye sighed<br>"Sorry for the panic guys" Hawkeye said the others shrugged  
>"At least you got her to nap" Hawkeye said taking Cleo from Wasp before looking at Jamie who was also asleep in a chair<br>"Huh guess twins do think alike" he said picking Jamie up as well and putting them in his room when his phone ran he picked it up after seeing on the caller ID that it was Laura  
>"Hey sis what's up?"<br>"How are the kids doing?" Laura asked Hawkeye sighed  
>"They're doing great causing hell among my colleagues and making them hate my guts but they're having a good time with their hero's how is your business trip?" Hawkeye asked Laura sighed<br>"It's a pain who ever thought that Sweden could be so boring"  
>"well do you ever hear anyone say 'oh lets go to Sweden' and then give some reason why?" Hawkeye asked Laura thought for a moment then sighed<p>

"You make a good point" she said  
>"So what are the kids up to"<br>"well Tia is in the living room watching TV with Hulk and Jamie and Cleo are taking a nap Wasp just got back with Cleo from shopping and Jamie is having a grand old time playing with toy bugs that Antman gave him and is probably teaching him about them" Hawkeye said  
>Laura smiled she was definatly impressed<br>"Wow I can never get the twins to nap I gotta admit Hawk I'm impressed"  
>"Don't sound so surprised I can handle some little kids easy as pie" Hawkeye said<br>"yes but you've got help" Laura said Hawkeye sighed  
>"Alright I see your point" Hawkeye said "alright I gotta go I have a big mess that these kids made to clean up and then beg my friends for forgiveness and then plot my revenge on you"<br>"Alright I'll call back later to talk to the kids"  
>"Bye Laura" Hawkeye said before hanging up just as he did an alarm went off signaling trouble<br>"Great just what we need" Hawkeye said sighing


	4. kidnapped

**Chapter four**

Hawkeye hurried out of his room the twins behind him  
>"What's wrong?" he asked<br>"Zemo and the others are attacking the city we need someone to watch the kids" Ironman said thankfully Pantherman volunteered to watch the kids while the others left to defend the city from their enemies but upon arrival all that was there were an army of robots that were being led by the executioner and Dynamo

"Where are the others?" Ironman demanded but was immediately attacked by a robot that tried to shoot his head off with a lazar

**(I know most of you read these stories for the fight scenes but I'm not good with avengers fight scenes actually I've tried writing these a lot trust me it sort of sucks oh and I keep forgetting to do this I DO NOT OWN THE AVENGERS JUST LAURA, CLEO, JAMIE, AND TIA!)**  
>By the time the avengers finished off the robots the Executioner and Dynamo had retreated and disappeared<br>"What was that about?" Wasp asked she was confused usually they wouldn't have retreated so quickly they would have tried fighting the avengers themselves as well but apparently today was not the case  
>"They're clearly up to something" Ironman said then it struck him<br>"The hide out"  
>"The kids" Hawkeye said and with that all hurried back to the mansion to find the place Trashed<br>"black panther!" Thor shouted there was the sound of something moving they looked to see him crawling out from under the over turned couch and other things that had been thrown on him Ironman and Thor hurried over and helped him out  
>"I am alright where are the children?"<br>"We were about to ask you the same question" Hawkeye said before running off to find them  
>"Jarvis! I want a recording of everything that happened while we were gone" Ironman said<br>"As you wish sir" the computer answered and soon the images came over the screen  
>"Show me after Black Panther was knocked out" Ironman said Jarvis sped up the video and it showed Zemo throwing the couch at Black panther which knocked him into the wall and caused a couple of shelves to fall on him as well then Enchantress came onto the screen she held a screaming Tia in her arms and then wonder man coming on with Jamie and Cleo before Zemo destroyed the camera<br>"Great" Ironman said Hawkeye hit his head on the wall when the phone rang again he picked it up  
>"Hi Laura" he said the avengers didn't like the look Hawkeye got on his face<br>"Oh you're coming home early….Two days?" Hawkeye asked as the others kind of panicked again  
>"No, no the kids are fine they're perfectly safe….talk to them? uh you can't uh I-Ironman took them to the zoo" Hawkeye said trying to cover so that his sister wouldn't murder them all when she got back<br>"Umm alright I'll see you then I guess" Hawkeye said before hanging up he looked at the others "Alright we have a day to find them and a day to bring them back unharmed before three o' clock on Friday" Hawkeye said  
>"You couldn't have convinced your sister to stay?"<br>"Not really she's bored to death in Sweden" (I have nothing against Swedish people I just couldn't think of another country that I don't usually hear about…..so I apologize!) Hawkeye said  
>"Alright Jarvis show me the tape again" Ironman said the tape was played<br>"There has to be something we can use to track them" Ironman said watching he noticed something  
>"Jarvis get a close up on Jamie" Ironman said Jarvis did and it was just in time to see that Jamie had Black panther's card<p>

"We can track Black Panther's card right to them" Ironman said "where are they?"  
>"In the rainforest of Brazil" Jarvis said showing him on a map the exact location<br>"Alright we're going there after the kids" Ironman said then looked at Black Panther  
>"You think you're well enough to come or do you want to stay here"<br>"I lost the children I will help get them back" Black Panther said  
>"Alright Jarvis if Laura calls us tell her we're away with the kids make up some excuse why she can't talk to us or the kids understood?" Ironman asked<br>"yes sir"  
>"Of course sir" the computer said before heading out to go get the kids Hawkeye sat in the jet and looked out the window this was probably going to end badly and to make everything worse than the his sister killing him Zemo could be doing anything to the kids and anything<p>

"STOP CRYING!" Zemo shouted as the three kids continued to ball their eyes out  
>"They're kids how much water can their bodies hold?" Dynamo said Enchantress sighed and gave the three lollipops the three took them out of their mouths and stared<br>"Finally a little quiet" Wonder man said sighing until Tia threw her lollipop and got it in Enchantress' hair  
>"you little-"<br>"Enchantress we need them alive" Zemo said as Cleo and Jamie giggled  
>"What do you plan on doing any way?" Jamie asked except in a bit more of a baby-ish way<p>

"To destroy the avengers" Zemo said the three kids looked at each other then back at him  
>"Haven't you tried that like a bazillion times?" Cleo asked him<br>"Yes but we didn't have the right bait"  
>"Yew guyz couwd never huwt uncle Hawkeye" Tia said then stuck her tongue out<br>"You know we only need one of them to lure their dooms" Enchantress asked  
>"Yes but if we want their rich mother to pay the full ransom we need all three" Wonder man said sighing a little<br>"well the avengers are on their way which is all that matters right now"  
>"Now if we could only keep the brats traps shut for that long" Zemo said looking over Enchantress used her powers to make some dolls of her and the other villains then the avengers<br>"Sense they're so fond of the avengers may as well give them something to play with that will keep them quiet for now" Enchantress said then went back to setting up the trap


	5. not so happy mom

**Avengers chapter five**

Laura smiled as she arrived at the avengers mansion her flight had arrived early and she couldn't wait to see her brother and her kids again when she got to the door she rang the doorbell  
>"State your name" Jarvis said<br>"Laura, I'm Hawkeye's sister I dropped my kids off here last week" Laura said  
>"What business do you have with Mr. Stark?"<br>"None I need to get my kids from my brother Hawkeye" Laura said  
>"Hawkeye and the kids are not here right now" Jarvis replied Laura raised an eyebrow and went to open the door but then heard the lock click<br>"What the hell are you doing?" she asked the thing looking up at a camera that was watching her  
>"I cannot let you inside on ironman's orders"<br>"Oh Really?" Laura asked folding her arms  
>"yes"<br>"Why doesn't Ironman want me in?"  
>"Because the place is a mess and they are not home"<br>"So where are the avengers with my kids"  
>"In Brazil getting the kids from Zemo" Laura's jaw dropped and anger immediately took over<br>"He's a dead man!" Laura shouted going back to the taxi oh boy was her brother going to get it when she found him she needed to make a couple of stops before going to the airport she not only was going to kill her brother but she was getting her kids back whether it was from a band of villains or not  
>^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^<p>

The avengers landed the jets a little ways away from the hide out where the kids were being held

"Alright so what's the plan?" Wasp asked  
>"The plan is you all get captured" Came Zemo's voice over some loud speaker suddenly a trap door opened below them and the avengers all fell those who could fly started to but then something forced them down when they hit ground they realized they were stuck in a cage the kids sat on the other side of the room in some big play pen thing<br>"Can't handle a couple of kids?" Hawkeye asked  
>"neither could you so you have no right to talk" Zemo said<br>"Uncle Hawkeye are you ok?" Jamie asked Hawkeye nodded to him  
>"yeah we're fine I think wasp is a bit squished but other than that we're ok and why do you have dolls of them?" Hawkeye asked<br>"The green scary lady gave them to us"  
>"Amora, it's not so hard to remember" Enchantress said sighing then Tia threw her doll at Enchantress she was starting to get really pissed at these kids<br>"Enchantress leave them be we have bigger issues to attend to" Zemo said Enchantress sighed before turning on a magnet which took most of the avengers weapons and pinned ironman to the side of the cage  
>"What do you want Zemo?"<br>"Well for one we need the ransom that Laura is going to give us once she receives the note" Zemo said  
>"You realize she's not going home without those kids right? She lives in a different state" Hawkeye said everyone glared at Zemo for a moment he hadn't exactly thought of that in his spur of the moment sort of thing<br>"Well that can easily be fixed" Zemo said (yup I love making bad guys look stupid can you tell?) before taking Hawkeye's phone that had also attached itself to the magnet and then sent a text message to her before putting the phone down  
>"you're not going to get a reply to that for a couple of hours" Ironman said<br>"Shut up" Wonder man said kind of sick of the avengers sort of mocking their not so good or very thought out plan  
>"I bet by the time mommy gets that message you guys will have your butts kicked half way to Alaska" Cleo said as Jamie and Tia laughed<br>"Be quiet"  
>"We don't have to" Jamie said Zemo looked at Dynamo who walked towards the kids the two girls backed down while Jamie stood his ground and just glared at the bit Robot<br>"Be quiet" Dynamo ordered Jamie just glared at him for a moment

"Uncle Hawkeye and his friends will kick your butt" Jamie said Dynamo picked Jamie up by the collar of his shirt causing the young boy to squirm in his grasp when suddenly an arrow shot down and hit Dynamo causing him to drop Jamie and turn around to see a woman standing on the banister above them she wore all black almost like a ninja costume she wore half a mask that covered up to the middle of her nose and had her hair tied back in a bun with two chopsticks in it she had a black bow and quiver with two swords on her hips in black sheaths  
>"Who is that?" Antman asked looking at Black Panther<br>"Do not look at me I do not know" Black Panther said before slicing the bars open as the woman jumped from the banister  
>"actually Hawkeye should know me sense the ransom was sent from his phone and he is the one who got my kids kidnapped"<br>"Laura?"  
>"You didn't think because you left shield I was going to quit my part time training with hummingbird did you?" Laura asked smiling under her mask before drawing her swords<br>"Zemo you ever lay another hand on my children and I'll kill you"  
>"I would like to see that" Zemo said drawing his own sword<p> 


	6. Zemo shocked

**The avengers' chapter six**

The avengers who had their weapons take took them back and Antman turned the magnet off so that Ironman wouldn't be stuck to it as they heard the sound of metal clashing on metal as Zemo and Laura fought each going for death blows Zemo had to be fast though as he blocked one of Laura's swords the other would swipe at him to try and cause him harm for kidnapping Laura's kids in other words Zemo was learning a valuable lesson: Don't mess with a mother and her children.

"This would be easier if you just gave me my kids back so we could all go home!" Laura shouted trying to stab Zemo in the chest he avoided it and elbowed her in the stomach causing her to drop to her knees to try and regain lost breath Zemo kicked her in the face causing her to fall onto her back her nose now bleeding a little bit as Zemo aimed his sword at her neck  
>"any last words?" he asked her Laura smiled<br>"Actually yes" She said before grabbing his wrist with a gloved hand suddenly electricity shot through Zemo and he shouted in pain before falling backwards onto the ground unconscious Laura stood up and smiled  
>"oops I forgot warn you there's a Taser built into my glove too late now" she said before drawing her bow and shooting at a robot that Dynamo had released so that Zemo and his villains could escape she shot another that got too close to her brother before running over<br>"You have no idea how pissed I am at you right now"  
>"Yeah I kind of do probably around the same amount of pissed I am with myself right now but on the other hand you can't kill me because I told you the risks of having a bunch of little kids around the avengers" Hawkeye said shooting a few of the robots himself<br>"Do not turn this around on me you're their hero's and you are the ones who let them get kidnapped by your worst enemies" Laura said slicing through a couple more robots when she heard a scream she looked to see Enchantress and Zemo trying to get away with the kids Hawkeye also saw and hurried after them cutting off the two  
>"Give it up Zemo" Hawkeye said glaring at him as Jamie struggled in his arms<br>"you wouldn't put these children at risk would you?" Zemo asked him  
>"Do you need me to zap you with my gloves again"<br>"Electricity travels from one person to another" Zemo reminded Laura, Laura bit her lip nervously as did Hawkeye what the hell were they going to do? Without hurting the kids any way suddenly the enchantress let out a cry of surprise and dropped the girl holding her hand  
>"Enchantress!"<br>"The little brat bit me!" Enchantress shouted as Tia hurried over and hid behind Laura Cleo ran over to Zemo and kicked him in…(I think the dots explain where he was hit)  
>Zemo dropped Jamie out of shock and fell over Jamie and Cleo then ran and hid behind Laura also when Wonder man hit a button on the wall and suddenly a thick black smoke filled the place Hawkeye grabbed the kids on reaction as did Laura to make sure they weren't taken and when the smoke cleared the villains were gone<br>"Everyone alright?" ironman shouted everyone agreed no one was hurt Laura pulled down the black mask her jade green eyes giving Hawkeye a death stare  
>"I should kill you right here and now and I would if my kids weren't watching" Laura told him<br>"Mommy we had fun" Tia said as Laura picked her up  
>"And no one was hurt so I don't see a problem" Jamie said<br>"Besides the fact that there are still crayons in my armor" Ironman said sighing a little bit but no one cared what he thought Laura sighed  
>"Next time I ask you to babysit you guys are coming to my house away from the creeps" Laura said pushing her brother a little bit<br>"Oddly enough I'm ok with that" Hawkeye said  
>"So we can still be with uncle Hawkeye?" Jamie asked Laura looked at Hawkeye<br>"You still want to play baby sitter?"  
>"Absolutely not" Ironman said but then Tia being the sweet innocent one that she is walked over to him she made a motion that he wanted him to pick her up Ironman hesitated before doing so then Tia kissed the cheek of his armor before hugging him<br>"Aww" Wasp and Laura said together  
>"Don't you like us ironman?" Tia asked him with sad puppy eyes Ironman sighed<br>"yes but you guys have to stop causing so much trouble" He said Tia nodded and Ironman put her down  
>"What were you saying?"<br>"Shut up Hawkeye" Ironman said as the others laughed  
>"Looks like metal man has soft spot for little girl" Hulk laughed as they began to leave<br>"Says the green beast who played dress up and tea party with said little girl" Ironman said


	7. Heroes party

**Chapter seven**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the super heroes in this story just the kids and Laura**

"Are you seriously leaving to go babysit?" Ironman asked as Hawkeye packed a bag  
>"Not just me Wasp is coming too"<br>"What? Why?"  
>"She likes Cleo and Tia she thinks their adorable" Hawkeye said Ironman sighed<br>"Besides we were invited to the Jamie and Cleo's birthday Laura thought it would be nice to have their hero's there" Hawkeye said Ironman glared at him a little bit  
>"Don't commit us to something! We aren't party entertainers"<br>"Yeah but Cleo and Jamie are my niece and nephew so I want to make their birthday happy plus I asked everyone but you there for you're out numbered and we're going" Hawkeye said picking up his bag Ironman clearly wasn't happy  
>"Don't worry maybe you'll get another hug and kiss from your little side kick" Hawkeye teased Ironman sighed<br>"Look your niece and nephew are cute I will give you that but that doesn't mean I'm going"  
>"Yes it does" Antman said Ironman glared at him<br>"You got talked into this too?"  
>"I had to get the Jamie a present I got him a big book of bugs" Antman said holding up the already wrapped present<br>"Cool I'll bet he'll like that" Hawkeye said smiling  
>"You should see what Cap got Cleo it's a smaller copy of his shield that she can color any way she wants" Hawkeye said Ironman rolled his eyes and headed for his lab<br>"What are you doing?"  
>"Going to make a couple of presents sense clearly I can't win" Ironman said<br>"oh yeah my sister said another couple friends of hers are going to be there"  
>(<strong>Warning:<strong> the next few chapters are going to be a bit of a cross over my brother gave me the idea for it and we thought it would be awesome to do it)

"Who are her friends?" Thor asked Hawkeye shrugged not really knowing himself as he tried to recall the full conversation he and his sister had, had  
>"I'm not sure she didn't say" Hawkeye said then smiled<br>"So what'd you get the kids"  
>"I had a copy of my helmet made for Jamie sense he seems to like it so much and I had a copy of my home made in a doll house form for Cleo" Thor said Hawkeye smiled he knew Cleo would like torturing her enchantress doll in that when he thought about it the kids could be a bit violent then again he probably assumed it was too much of the super hero stuff he shrugged a little bit and let it slide for the moment<br>~~~~~~~~~~~

Hawkeye rang the doorbell to his sister's house with the avengers Laura opened the door and smiled she hugged her brother  
>"Hey Hawkeye it's good to see you!"<br>"Good to see you too how are the kids?" Hawkeye asked as he and the other avengers were invited into the house when suddenly a cable shot out and wrapped around Hawkeye's legs and he fell  
>"Sorry!" Cleo shouted running over with the other end of the cable in her hand, the dark wonder Batman soon followed after her<br>"Your aim needs improving"  
>"Batman?" Hawkeye asked confused beyond belief<br>"I have connections and sense it's a super hero themed party and I needed to invite my brother I figured I'd invite the Justice league as well" Laura said as Cleo helped untangle her uncle she hugged him  
>"Sorry uncle Hawkeye"<br>"Its ok Laura how do you get these connections?" Hawkeye asked Laura laughed a bit and handed Batman back his cable thing  
>"I have my ways" Laura said smiling at him happily as the other members of Justice League walked in<br>"So you're the famous avengers?" Superman said smiling at them  
>"And you're the Justice league" Ironman said smiling "It's great to meet you" he said shaking Superman's hand as Tia and Jamie also ran in and hugged their uncle<br>"Hey you guys you like your super hero party?" Hawkeye asked Jamie who nodded happily  
>"Mommy got everyone to come!" He said happily<br>"What's next Spiderman going to show up too?"  
>"No Spiderman said he couldn't come because the goblins were on the loose again" Laura said as Hawkeye gave her a look that just read 'what the hell?'<p>

"So I'll show the avengers to where you'll be staying sense I have plenty of room" Laura said smiling at them before leading them upstairs  
>"So Tony how'd they get you to come?" Laura asked him smiling a little<br>"They all agreed and talked about it behind my back so when Hawkeye finally told me it was too late to say no apparently" Ironman explained Laura laughed a little showing them all to their rooms

"Alright when you're ready come join the party you guys" Laura said smiling as she went back downstairs  
>"this should be an interesting experience" Wasp said smiling a little she was actually really excited to talk to some other female super heroes so that she wasn't alone all the others knew is that this was going to be one hell of a party whether that be a good thing or a bad thing was undecided<p> 


	8. not a good combo

**Chapter eight**

Hawkeye smiled as he walked outside by the pool with the kids as the three kids splashed around in the water he smiled  
>"You kids having fun?" he asked the three nodded<br>"Where is everyone?"  
>"Eh they're all chatting it up with the justice league" Hawkeye said then kind of got an idea<br>"How does mommy know them anyway?"  
>"Her company used to make batman's weapons and she helped him design them so he owed her a favor" Jamie said as Cleo pulled Tia around the shallow end in Hawkeye nodded this explained a lot he sighed and stood up before walking back inside with the talking super heroes<br>"shouldn't you be watching the kids?" Wasp asked  
>"I am" Hawkeye said looking over at the pool to make sure they were ok Wasp sighed then Wonder woman stood up and walked out to watch the kids<br>"What are you doing?" Hawkeye asked but he was ignored as the Amazon walked past and sat at the edge of the pool watching the kids  
>"You are not very responsible with children are you?" Martian man hunter asked Hawkeye glared a little bit<br>"I walked away for two seconds if anything happened I would be there" he said "Laura told us about your last babysitting day not good when she has to fly to Brazil to save her children and her brother" Superman said Hawkeye glared  
>"That was not my fault we got tricked" Hawkeye said<br>"yes but they were your responsibility and you should have stayed with Black Panther" Batman said Black Panther glared a little sort of catching on to the hint that was going around  
>"If you ask me it would sound as if you were saying we are all irresponsible" Black panther said as the other avengers also started to catch on to what the Justice League was trying to hint at<br>"Well if the shoe fits" Flash said Thor stood up  
>"I dare thou to say that again" Thor said glaring Flash stood up glaring up at the Norse god<br>"If the shoe fits" he said slowly then Laura walked in and immidiatly sensed the tension in the room  
>"So what'd I miss"<br>"Your friends calling us Irresponsible" Ironman said Laura sighed and then stood between flash and Thor  
>"Alright you guys are not allowed to fight when my kids are around!" Laura shouted at them aiming it at the god and speed demon (Note: he isn't really a demon it's an expression) who looked about ready to kill each other<br>"That goes for all of you" Laura added glaring at everyone the avengers and the justice league all nodded their agreement and Laura sighed then looked at Batman  
>"You promised this wouldn't be an issue"<br>"Well I don't control the minds of my team mates" Batman said shrugging a little bit Laura sighed then looked at Hawkeye  
>"You're my brother keep things under control" Laura said to him Hawkeye sighed glaring at the Justice League<br>"For Jamie and Cleo?" Laura added Hawkeye glared at them then looked at Laura  
>"Only until the party is over" Hawkeye said Laura stared him down and Hawkeye practically cowered in a corner under his sister's stare<br>"Ok, ok no fighting" he said  
>"Wimp" Flash coughed Laura glared at him and Flash hid behind Superman a little bit<br>"Yeah that's what I thought" Laura said


	9. the wrath of Laura

**Avenger's chapter nine**

Wonder woman came in with the three kids wrapped in towels  
>"Flash why are you hiding?"<br>"Because you never mess with a woman who was trained by a shield agent" Hawkeye said smirking a little  
>"You coward at her stare too"<br>"She's my sister I have an excuse" Hawkeye said the three kids laughed a little and Flash gave a smirk  
>"yeah it's funny when a grown man is afraid of his sister" Flash said<br>"No its funny that a super hero like you is afraid of our mommy" Cleo said Hawkeye smirked as Flash's smirk vanished off his face  
>"If you needed a translation you were insulted by a four year old" Thor said Flash glared Laura shot them both a look Flash backed down Thor however did not<br>"Look at you might be a truck and me a smart car compared to you but let me tell you something I swear to your father I am going to win" Laura said (note: that's a quote from my mom to some guy at an anime convention who was dressed as Thor) Thor laughed a little Wonder woman sighed and shook her head a little bit  
>"We'll all be dead by tomorrow because we'll have pissed Laura off so bad" she said shaking her head Wasp and Hawk girl nodded the girls seemed to be the only sane ones and had kept their mouths shut about all of this<br>"Cleo go help Tia change out of her swim suit and Jamie go get changed too so I can talk to the heroes" Laura said folding her arms the three kids knew the second that Laura crossed her arms trouble was brewing  
>"Uh oh" Tia said the other two led her out of the room quickly Hawkeye sighed<br>"I'm guessing sense I know what you're going to say-"  
>"If you even suggest leaving the room I swear to god you're going in the pool and God help you if you come out…..not you Thor" Laura added last second Hawkeye just closed his mouth that time Laura sighed "Ladies if you would step out for a moment"<br>"Good thing I was starting to get a little scared myself" Wasp said before she made a quick exit with Hawk girl and wonder woman in close pursuit

"Alright listen you guys if you don't knock it off and start getting along by the time I'm done with you so help me Odin himself will cringe in fear at my name" Laura said with so much venom in her voice that even batman took a quick step backwards to separate himself from the woman Ironman looked at Hawkeye

"You sure you're related?"  
>"She's still wondering how you run this team"<br>"Yeah you're related" Ironman decided Laura waited for them to finish before continuing  
>"If I have to break up another fight between you guys the next people I'm inviting here are SHEILD got it?" she asked "And not to celebrate my kids party" the two teams nodded<br>"good have fun" Laura said with a sudden mood change from angry to sweet and happy in an instant she walked away Superman looked at Batman  
>"What'd you get us into?"<br>"Some serious hell apparently" Green lantern said  
>"For once we agree" Hulk said simply<p> 


	10. This means war

**Avenger's chapter ten**

The men of the avengers had all gathered in the kitchen away from the Justice league  
>"Alright so how do we get back at some total asshole's who we can't fight without my sister giving us absolute hell?" Hawkeye asked the avengers all thought for a moment<br>"Personally I want nothing to do with this" Antman said "I mean we already outnumber the justice league well the ones that are here anyway"  
>"Fine, if you don't want to do this go put on your swim suit and hang by the pool with the other girls" Hawkeye said Antman rolled his eyes before leaving<br>"Where are you going?" Ironman asked  
>"…to the pool" Antman said<br>"You want to see if Janet is in a Bikini don't you?" Tony asked Hank blushed visibly  
>"No! I want to make sure her and the girls don't start fighting" Hank said quickly walking away<br>"Personally I think that we should just leave them be" Captain America said shrugging a little bit

"They don't like the way we do things so what?"  
>"They're calling us baby sitters" Thor said<br>"And we did we watched the kids for a couple of days for Laura that was a onetime thing hopefully" Cap. Said looking at Hawkeye who just shrugged not entirely sure himself on that matter  
>"Well Laura said we couldn't fight them I have another idea but we'd be stooping back to the level of being teenagers" Ironman said<br>"What do you mean?" Black Panther said Ironman sighed a little  
>"Well we could do a couple of harmless pranks"<br>"Really? You're a genius and that's what you come up with?" Hawkeye asked giving him one of those looks that clearly states 'what the hell is wrong with you?'

"I never said it was a good idea but we all want revenge and we can't hurt them so it's the best next thing" ironman said shrugging a little bit  
>"I believe that this could work it might be good to relax and act like a child for once in our lives" Thor said Hulk nodded<br>"We have been stressed lately and this is supposed to be sort of a vacation Ironman has not gotten any reports on anything dangerous going down" Black Panther said Hawkeye sighed  
>"Alright, alright maybe it'd be an interesting idea" Hawkeye said not wanting to admit it as a good one<br>"I'm not so sure on this" Captain America said  
>"They called you 'old man' the other day"<br>"Then again maybe just one harmless prank wouldn't hurt"  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

The next morning everyone woke up to a shout of surprise and rushed outside to see Green lantern in the pool and his mattress floating there he got out clearly not happy  
>"Oh my god are you alright" Laura asked as the avengers walked casually downstairs  
>"Morning" Tony said smiling at them<br>"Morning Green bean enjoy your dip?" Hawkeye asked the justice league glared Batman looked at Laura  
>"Please tell me you're not going to let them get away with that?" he asked Laura shrugged<br>"I said no fighting I said nothing about pranks"  
>"FLASH!" Wasp yelled walking downstairs clearly not happy<br>"what'd I do?"  
>"I found my bra, in your room!" she shouted at him before pushing him backwards he stumbled back knocking him and Green lantern into the pool Antman looked at the guys who laughed a bit he shook his head and offered a hand to help the two other heroes out of the pool as an angry Wasp (no pun intended) stormed away Wonder woman sighed and shook her head walking away with Hawk girl neither wanting anything to do with what was about to go down as Laura also hurried away taking the kids with her<br>"You really are stooping as low and childish pranks to get back at us for what we said?" Superman asked as they glared  
>"Hey we figured its good to kick back to relax and act like a kid once in a while although I think Tony and Cap. Are kind of against it just a little bit even if it was Tony's idea" Hawkeye said<br>"Pranking not putting you in the pool or putting Janet's bra, in Flash's room" Tony said holding his hands up in an almost defensive way  
>"It was my idea for putting the Mattress in the pool I honestly have no idea how Janet's bra got in your room Flash" Hawkeye said Flash looked at the other avengers looking for any sign of guilt but all just looked like they thought it was funny instead with that Flash and Lantern went to go change and the rest of the league walked away to get breakfast Hawkeye looked at the Avengers<br>"So who did put Janet's bra, in Flash's room?" he asked the others all looked at each other hoping for some sort of answer but no one seemed to have one  
>"So if we didn't do it how'd it get in there?" Hawkeye asked<p> 


	11. Pay back's a bitch

**Avenger's chapter 11**

The justice league men gathered outside all not looking so good Batman's cape had been dyed pink; Martian Man hunter was orange due to paint somehow getting in the soap, Superman was now Blonde, Green Lantern on top of being thrown in the pool that morning was now trying to remove make up from when he took a nap, and Flash was glued to a chair (at least he always has a place to sit)  
>"This has gone a little too far don't you think?" Superman asked them the others nodded agreeing<br>"Where are wonder woman and Hawk girl?"  
>"They refused to be part of this wanting to actually relax with Laura and Wasp" Martian said<br>"We have to hold in there they'll get sick of bugging us eventually and stop with the pranks" Green lantern said sighing a little bit as he finally got the last of the makeup off of his face  
>"I don't think so they're determined to make us look like idiots in front of the kids" Batman said trying to figure out how to get the pink out of his cape which was really starting to frustrate the dark knight<br>"We need to get revenge" Flash said simply "I mean come on Martian is **Orange** that's going a bit far and batty's cape is pink for gods sake! And what about you?"  
>"What about me?" Superman asked<br>"you mean you don't know yet?"  
>"What'd they do?" Superman asked Batman sighed and went inside getting a mirror before coming back out and showing superman his new hair color<br>"Alright I'm starting to see Flash's point" Superman said clearly frustrated but trying to conceal it  
>"Alright so we're going to stoop to their level?" Green lantern asked<br>"Pretty much" Flash said shrugging 

Hawkeye woke up the next morning and sighed he sat up and sort of realized something rather important  
>"LAURA!" he yelled somehow during the night he had managed to get on the roof and was covered in what appeared to be silly string and glitter. Laura ran out by the pool only to trip over what appeared to be Ironman who was in a clown costume<br>"Stark what the hell did you guys do last night?" she shouted at him he jumped awake and looked around to make sure he wasn't in the pool but caught a glimpse of his reflection  
>"What the hell happened?" he asked<br>"You tell me!" Hawkeye shouted down Hulk came out with Thor the two were tied together  
>"I believe I know of who did this" Thor said<br>"Stupid other heroes" Hulk said it made sense now  
>"Well they say Pay back's a bitch" Captain America said his costume was now black, yellow and Red which was an insult to him (WWII get it? Not joking about that but my brother told me I should do it so let me know if you think I should stop taking advice from him from now on)<br>"Uh Cap you know your-"  
>"I know hence why I said Pay back is a bitch"<p> 


	12. Enter a third team

**Avengers 12**

The justice league walked out then smiling at them  
>"Ok I understand what you did to Thor, hulk, Hawkeye and I was pretty good but turning cap's uniform into the Germany flag? That's a little low don't you think?" Ironman asked sense captain America was too pissed to really say much<br>"We didn't do that….." Superman said actually rather confused by all of this  
>"Well if you didn't who did?" Captain America said Laura thought for a minute<br>"Did it occur to any of you that there might be a third team in this prank war?" Laura asked them  
>"how could there be?" Batman asked<br>"I might have called in some other heroes to set you guys straight"  
>"We haven't seen anyone else" Ironman said<br>"This is what I get for bringing actual teenagers into this"  
>"Wait what?" Batman asked<br>"ROBIN!" Laura yelled sure enough young justice poked their heads out of some of the windows and waved a bit  
>"That explains the uniform" Superman said<br>"And the bra" Ironman said  
>"Sorry we needed an excuse and to cut loose and teach you guys a lesson and when we found out about you guys pranking each other it had to be done no hard feelings right cap?" Wally asked sheepishly<br>"Who are they?" Ironman asked

"Young Justice a smaller branch of Justice league that we're training to take care of some of the problems here on earth" Batman said sighing a little as they came down stairs  
>"So who painted cap. Germany colors?" Laura asked them the young justice team looked at Super boy<br>"Why did you do that?"  
>"I figured it'd be funny to paint him a different countries flag"<br>"So you painted him the country he fought against in WWII?" Robin asked  
>"I didn't know" Super boy said Laura shook her head<br>"Alright this is enough! The next person to pull a prank here is going to wake up at the bottom of the pool in their underwear!" Laura shouted  
>"so?"<br>"With Man eating TIGER SHARKS!" Laura yelled the last part for emphasis before going inside  
>"Crap she's headed for the kitchen" Robin said<br>"What about the kitchen?" Tony asked suddenly Laura screamed they all rushed in there to find Laura in a tangle of sticky ropes almost as if she was stuck in a spider's web  
>"Starting now no more pranks?" Wally asked sheepishly<br>"You know what? No there will be a prank war and you all are _so_ dead meat" Laura said Batman and Hawkeye helped get her down as Laura stormed away  
>"I suggest everyone sleep with a baseball bat under your pillow" Hawkeye said<br>"Why?" Superman asked  
>"When Laura gets pissed and combines it with her pranks…well put it this way I woke up one morning in high school tied to a tree with rabid squirrels attacking me while I was in my underwear" Hawkeye said everyone kind of looked at each other with an 'oh shit' kind of look on their faces<br>"We better tell Antman then" Aqualad said  
>"Why?" Hawkeye asked<p>

"He's on our team" Megan said simply as the three kids came in the kitchen  
>"Why is mommy so mad?" Jamie asked<br>"Our pranks have gotten slightly out of control" Tony said  
>"You're all dead" the three said together before getting their cereal and sitting at the table as if nothing had happened <p>

Tony walked up to Antman's room a little while later and just kicked in the door practically  
>"So you won't join us but you'll join a bunch of teens?"<br>"Well you guys were out of control and I had to do something" Antman said shrugging a little bit

"Yeah well now thanks to you Laura is going to murder us all!" Tony shouted and told him everything that had happened downstairs  
>"I already know tony" Antman said only afterwards "Megan told me telepathically she's man hunter's niece"<br>"Why does that not surprise me?" Tony asked shaking his head a little bit this was truly going to be hell on earth thank god the kid's party was only in two more days and everything was quiet for now although Tony kind of assumed that now all heroes in the house were hoping to be called out on some sort of mission


	13. laura's team

**Avengers chapter thirteen**

The doorbell rang which seemed to make most everyone jump everyone was on edge sense this morning when Laura had her melt down. Laura walked to the door and opened it she smiled  
>"Gentlemen, Megan and Artemis I introduce my team of me and Erin" Laura said Erin was only about sixteen years old she had gold hair with white streaks in it her eyes were grey in color but had traces of golden flecks inside she had a rather tan skin color she wore a black tank top and jean shorts with green flip-flops on<br>"She's my partner in crime for this prank war we're having and trust me with our minds combined"  
>"It'll be a prank war you'll have nightmares about for years to come" Erin said smiling sweetly which kind of creeped the others out with the acception of Laura<br>"Come on we'll head to my office I'll tell you who's off limits and we can start planning who to prank first" Laura said the two masterminds walked up stairs leaving complete silence in the room before the heroes all looked at each other  
>"Hawkeye" they all said together making the archer jump<br>"What do you mean?"  
>"You're her brother of course she's going to prank you first dumb ass" Super boy said simply<br>"No she won't Laura likes to go for the unexpected besides that probably means Antman because he hasn't been pranked yet" Hawkeye said pointing to the hero  
>"hey how do you know it's not going to be one of the other girls?" Antman asked<p>

"Because they're smart and swore off the prank war" Megan said simply sighing  
>"This is going to be a hell of a day" Super boy said captain America was still pissed at him for the Germany flag thing which was understood now that he knew more about world war two thanks to Robin sort of explaining a bit about it he wasn't going to apologize though he was super boy he didn't apologize to anyone but Megan<p>

The three Heroines all sat at the pool in their swim suits talking the day away they were getting along great  
>"So Janet if you don't mind me asking what's your relationship with Hank?" Hawk girl asked Janet blushed a deep shade of red<br>"W-we're just friends" she said blushing an even deeper shade of red the other two girls laughed a little  
>"I don't doubt that but it is clear that you like him" Wonder woman said Janet blushed a bit<br>"Not so sure about his interest though" She added causing Janet to look surprised  
>"Honestly I think he might be into a different kind of woman" She said shrugging<br>"What kind of woman?" Janet asked  
>"Probably one a bit less like him opposites attract" Hawk girl said shrugging<br>"besides I think wonder woman might have a crush" She added Wonder woman shrugged  
>"SO what if I do?" she asked Janet nodded<br>"So just out of curiosity why do you think Hank would like you and not me" Janet asked curiously Wonder woman laughed a little  
>"No offense but you don't have much…sex appeal I guess is the word I'm thinking of" she said Janet nodded getting a little annoyed but trying not to show it<br>"Right….excuse me ladies" she said standing up she walked upstairs and straight to Laura's room she kicked in the door causing Erin and Laura to jump a mile the glare in the woman's eyes showed that she was furious  
>"I want in on the prank war and I know exactly who we're pranking first" she said<p>

The next morning Janet smiled a little watching her watch to count down the time to when they would be waking up  
>"Five…four…three…two…" Wonder woman screamed at that moment and Janet smiled<br>"Right on time" Wonder woman came down the stairs her hair was died a sickly green color and she was in some kind of witch outfit which she found she could not get out of Janet smiled  
>"Congrats you just entered the prank war" Janet said before turning around and walking away Wonder woman glared<br>"Janet you made yourself a bad enemy"  
>"To bad I don't give a rats ass stay away from Hank"<p> 


	14. a little to far

**Avengers chapter 14**

Wonder woman finally managed to get the costume off and Artemis helped her re-dye her hair  
>"This means war" she muttered still pissed off at Janet<br>"Kindly leave me out of this" Hawk girl asked Wonder woman nodded  
>"Don't worry I've got a special revenge planned for her" Wonder woman said she was determined to get wasp back (sorry the justice league is out of character but I'm going by what I have seen they all seem like Mary sue Gary stues to me especially superman)

"Hey going down to the pool" Hank told Hawk eye who nodded  
>"Don't worry look out for Laura, Erin and Wasp" Hawk eye warned him Hank nodded before heading down to the pool wonder woman was the only other one there<br>"Mind if I join you?" Hank asked Wonder woman smiled  
>"Not at all" She said Hank put his towel down before jumping in the pool<br>"Hey so why'd Janet just suddenly decide to go into the prank war and her first attack was on you?" Hank asked he knew Janet wouldn't do something like that without reason Wonder woman shrugged pretending not to know what he was talking about  
>"Oh nothing really I just told her I was interested in one of the guys here and I guess she's interested in the same guy" Wonder woman said sliding into the pool with Hank who suddenly seemed interested in this<br>"Oh really?" Hank asked Wonder woman nodded a little getting ever so close to Hank  
>"Yup"<br>"I'm sorry I'm not interrupting anything am i?" the two looked Janet stood there looking down at them clearly pissed  
>"No not at all" Hank said actually a little relieved "Unless you're here to prank me" he added<br>"No I'm not pranking right now Laura wants to wait a while before pulling another prank freak the others out mainly the people who have been pranking most" Janet said sliding into the pool wonder woman took a step away from Hank  
>"Yeah by the way that was a great prank yesterday funny stuff" Wonder woman said<br>"Yeah just thought I'd show everyone else what a witch truly looks like" Janet said Hank stepped out of the way so they were glaring at each other and he wouldn't be in the way if a fight broke out  
>"I think you put the costume on the wrong person then a certain little insect would have looked much better in that costume" Wonder woman said Janet glared but Erin walked out with Laura and the kids just them<br>"Easy ladies children are in the pool now" Erin said feeling the tension from the two death glares being shot at each other and a rather confused and worried Hank  
>"Yeah so no fighting" Laura said helping Cleo and Tia into the water Jamie just jumped in which got wonder woman soaked sense he did it right next to her he also sensed she was mad and swam over to Hank and hid behind him nervously Laura and Janet tried not to laugh at Wonder woman but Erin just full out laughed as did the smaller girls<br>"He did that on purpose" Wonder woman said glaring  
>"Yeah so?" Laura asked glaring at her smiling a little "You touch my son and I swear death will be the least of your worries" Laura said smiling sweetly Erin smirked a bit<br>"You see? This is why I'm on her team" Erin said pointing to Laura Hank nodded a little bit  
>"Mommy's scary when you get her mad" Tia said<br>"We've learned that the hard way" Janet said to the little girl smiling a little bit Wonder woman muttered a curse and got out of the pool and going into the house on the other hand Young Justice came out and jumped into the pool well all the guys did at once  
>"Nice guys" Erin said ringing her hair out Cleo started to cry because they had splashed her Laura walked right over to Wally and shoved him under the water for a moment before letting him come back up Erin tackled Robin into the water<br>"What the hell?" the two asked once they were done choking on water  
>"Well there's no way in hell we can get super boy under and aqua lad can breathe under water" Erin said simply<br>"And you guys made my daughters cry" Laura said noting that Tia was also crying Jamie hadn't gotten splashed because he was hiding behind Hank still  
>"I apologize we didn't realize the children were in the pool" Aqua lad said Laura sighed<br>"At least you're polite" Laura said picking Tia up although Cleo didn't look so forgiving she walked out of the pool still mad that she had gotten splashed Erin could already tell that the old saying was one hundred percent true  
>Like Mother Like daughter<br>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Super boy walked into the house after swimming and grabbed a towel to dry off but he couldn't get the towel off from around his neck where he had put it he went to grab another with the same result for his arm  
>Cleo giggled a little<br>"Super glue for the super boy" she said in a childish way Super boy glared the girl then ran  
>"Mommy someone put super glue on super boy's towel!" she called trying to seem sweet Hawk eye walked over instead and sighed<br>"Yeah There's a gene for revenge in my family" Hawkeye said to him Super boy glared  
>"Now you tell me" he said<br>"Well you splashed her and she wanted revenge sense Aqua lad apologized he's safe and sense Wally and Robin were dunked and half drowned you were the only one that needed revenge and also if you touch her my sister will murder you in a heartbeat then escape jail and spit on your grave" Hawk eye said patting him on the shoulder before walking away  
>"Not to mention she's just a little girl" he added Super boy sighed<br>"Right can't hurt little kids because they don't know any better" he muttered a little as Wally and Robin walked in  
>"So Cleo glued your towel to you because we splashed her?"<br>"I told you guys not to jump in" Artemis said sighing a little bit  
>"It's wonder woman's fault she thought it would be fun and she didn't tell us that the kids were in the pool" Robin said Janet heard and frowned then told Erin and Laura the same thing<br>"Alright she's going down" Laura said she was about to go in the house but noticed Hank was there first  
>"Maybe not by my hand though" Laura said watching Janet also saw and closely followed Hank<p>

Hank found wonder woman in her room and sighed  
>"Why'd you do it?" he asked Wonder woman looked up pretending to be innocent<br>"Do what?"  
>"You know what you told the guys to jump in the pool but you didn't tell them that the kids were in there you could have hurt them" Hank told her Wonder woman sighed a little bit<br>"I know I'm sorry I was mad" she said Hank shook his head  
>"Don't say sorry to me apologize to Super boy Cleo glued some towels to him and apologize to the kids" Hank told her Wonder woman noticed Janet was at the door and got an idea she kissed Hank<br>Janet hadn't been able to hear but when she saw that her heart broke


	15. Announcement!

Alright so I've decided something I'm not posting a new chapter of this until I get five different reviews on the chapter I posted and it's going to continue that way so for the next chapters I'm going to be looking for Reviews I know it's cheap but I'm also not getting reviews on any other stories so my apologies peoplies (pronounced People-ees) so get your friends to review too ^^


	16. Kicked out

Janet didn't speak to Hank for the next few days but she did make sure to treat Wonder woman like hell. Laura sighed she didn't like where this was going unfortunately her plans had not gone over well and none of her kids favorite heroes were going to be good role models right now well maybe Hulk but she didn't want her daughters to be like Hulk and Jamie didn't seem into that so Laura called a meeting while Janet stayed as far away from Hank as possible  
>"Alright clearly allowing the prank war to go on was a horrible idea it's been fun scaring the ever living hell out of you all mighty heroes but it's setting a horrible example for my children" Laura said sighing a little<br>"How is it setting a bad example? They haven't even been part of the prank war" Tony said Laura sighed and held up what looked like a water balloon  
>"Jamie threw one of these at Cleo last night"<br>"It's a water balloon that's what you're supposed to do with it" Batman said Laura gave him a death stare and the dark knight went silent  
>"Not when I have to clean it up and its filled with tooth paste" Erin said frowning also "So if I find out who made these we're going to be calling the hospital for a 'pool accident' got it?" Erin said Wally immediately stood up and walked out of the room Laura sighed and began counting down on her fingers<br>"WALLY!"  
>"SHIT!"<br>"You'll never catch him" Flash told Erin as she ran  
>"All it takes is a rope tied to the door" Erin told him before running out of the kitchen<br>"Kill him quietly at least the kids are all asleep" Laura called after them no bothered to argue with Laura knowing they would just feel her wrath she probably had more deadly connections than just the heroes here for god's sake (or in Thor's case Odin's sake)  
>"So no more prank war especially because Jamie found a snake in his bed and if I find out who gave Cleo the snake I'm going to hurt someone oh and Super boy if I find out you gave Jamie those balloons because of the towel incident I'm going to hurt you kryptonite will be the least of your problems" Laura threatened Super boy nodded a little bit of course he had done it but he wasn't going to admit to anything he just hoped Martian Man-hunter and Megan didn't rat him out<p>

"Dismissed Janet, Diana (wonder woman) Hang back a sec" Laura said the others all left and Laura sat up on the counter the other two women stood on opposite sides of the room from each other  
>"What's with the constant attacks on each other?"<br>"She stole Hank from me" Janet said Wonder woman sighed  
>"Not my fault he likes women who can take care of themselves and don't have to be rescued every adventure we have" Wonder woman said Janet glared<br>"Enough" Laura told the two of them  
>"Janet what makes you think-"<br>"I Saw them kissing in Hank's room" Janet cut her off already knowing the question Laura closed her mouth and nodded before looking at Wonder woman  
>"Ok what the hell is wrong with you?" Laura asked "I heard you could be a bit of a bitch but not a man stealer" Laura continued Diana looked away not speaking for a bit Laura waited patiently and suddenly it clicked<br>"You knew Wasp was watching and kissed him didn't you?" Laura asked Janet looked at Diana a bit surprised and when they were met with silence the answer was clear as day.  
>"You bitch," Laura said to her shaking her head a little bit she looked at Janet<br>"you go talk to Hank" Laura then turned to Wonder Woman  
>"You get out of my house I don't care if you are part of the Justice league you're a bad influence on my children." Laura said Wonder woman glared but she stood and went to her room and packed Laura sighed she hadn't meant for this to become the house of drama but sure enough it had done so. <p>

"What do you mean you got kicked out?" Superman asked as he and the rest of the Justice league had gathered in Diana's room as she packed her bags  
>"I got thrown out for possibly ruining Janet and Hank's relationship"<br>"Seriously? You're a grown woman this isn't high school you know." Batman told her shaking his head  
>"you aren't helping" Wonder woman said glaring at him a little bit Batman shrugged a little bit he definitely thought that Diana was getting what she deserved although he was choosing very carefully to keep his comments to himself this entire house had turned into a high school prank war and as funny as some of it was they were teaching some very impressionable children to be horrible to one another he had practically raised Robin so he understood where Laura was coming from.<p>

"You got her kicked out of the house?" Hank asked as he spoke to Janet and the rest of the Avengers

"She got herself kicked out and we may be next" Janet said  
>"Well then let's try to act like mature adults and just survive the kid's birthday party" Tony said the rest of the heroes agreed this would seem to be the best thing to do at the point.<p>

A few days passed by and the party was finally upon them kids everywhere and having fun asking the heroes multiple questions and having them do constant demonstrations of their powers and weapons although some kids enjoyed using the Hulk as a jungle gym Hawkeye approached his sister and smiled  
>"You always were a good party planner" Hawkeye said Laura smiled at him<br>"I planned your sixteenth birthday party didn't I?" Laura asked him

_A dark figure stood as he and a group of others stood watching the screen before them showing the party  
>"So many heroes so little time" One said smiling an evil grin shadowing over the man's eyes<br>"Well this will definitely a party these children will never forget" he added giving an evil laugh _

_**I don't own the avengers, the justice league or young justice only some villains Laura, Cleo, Jamie and Tia I don't own Erin either **_


	17. trouble begins

_I'm sorry it has taken me so long to update I promise I will get back to updating this more often!_

**Also you know the drill I only own Laura, Cleo, Tia, and Jamie Erin belongs to Erin Hunters 4 Ever**

The party was going great so far it seemed like everyone was having a good time Laura even had Erin bring Diana back as long as she stayed as far away from Janet as possible the only thing that wasn't going was this really bad feeling that Tony had he had made sure to tell the Justice league and the rest of his team after all when you thought about it this would be the perfect trap, a party full of small children to use as hostages as well as their parents and the heroes would have no choice but to surrender so they were all on their guards Laura even had Erin go inside and make sure that the security system was up just to make sure that everyone would be safe although by the time presents came there didn't seem to be much of a reason to panic after all well.  
>Hawkeye picked up a present and looked at the tag before looking over the rest of the gift Laura watched him for a minute confused<br>"Hawkeye what's wrong?"  
>"No name on this one" Hawkeye said Laura took it but shrugged a little she figured it might be from batman he didn't like doing kiddy stuff so maybe he had done it she gave the kids the present Cleo and Jamie opened it happily inside was a teddy bear for Cleo and an army man for Jamie needless to say the two were happy as can be with their presents letting the other kids also play with the toys they received with the acception of the ones that the Justice league and the avengers gave the because that would probably cause issues and injuries so Laura had taken those inside and put them away for the time being. The party ended a short while later the twins said good bye to their guests before racing to the bounce house that was in the corner of the yard Laura laughed a little bit at the action as the two also tried to help Tia get into the bounce house to join them<br>"I guess we'll be leaving soon too" Diana said smiling a little at her Laura nodded  
>"Yeah they aren't going to be happy though" Laura said<br>"we know but it's not like they'll never see us again" Hawkeye said  
>"yeah they'll see you on the news all the time and be mad if its anything bad" Laura said<br>"You sure that's not you worrying about your Brother?" Hawkeye asked Laura thought for a minute or two then slowly shook her head  
>"No if you get into trouble Erin gets to come over and watch them while I go kick your ass and save your friends" Laura said patting his head smiling sweetly before walking away<br>"I'll be honest Hawkeye your sister kind of scares me" Green lantern admitted Hawkeye nodded his agreement before walking away

Tony watched with Laura as the kids flooded the party their parents all standing off to the sides chatting merrily the kids were all happily playing and having fun kind of all hanging on the heroes and messing with them a little bit of course the parents just thought they were all people in costumes (with the acception of Tony who wasn't in costume)

"Thanks for coming I know the kids are never going to forget this party" Laura said smiling but though she was thanking him Tony could tell that she was still upset or at least worried about something

"Something the matter?" Tony asked her Laura nodded

"Clint was supposed to get the entertainment and it's not here yet you'd think that a magician wouldn't be that hard to book for a magic party" Laura said shrugging a little bit Tony thought a little before shrugging

"Alright I think I'm going to go get the suit on and we can have a little fun with that cause it looks like Hulk is about ready to eat someone" Tony said before walking inside he was about to go upstairs when he heard the doorbell ring he sighed and went to the door he jumped a little seeing a clown standing there

"I'm Jacky the clown! I was hired for Jamie and Cleo?" the clown said in a rather silly creepy kind of voice it was clear that Tony wasn't a fan of clowns at all he simply nodded

"yeah Party's out back try not to scare the kids" Tony said before the clown laughed honked a horn in Tony's face and cartwheeled away Tony watched him for a moment before shaking his head a little

"Creep" he said before shutting the door and going upstairs to change

Captain America smiled as the kids asked him a million questions asking him to demonstrate some moves and what not in some cases even getting Erin to paint their faces red, white and blue or even paint his shield on their cheeks and stuff he had to admit he was flattered by the act he looked over at Superman who was also getting lots of attention from the kids

"You can't say you don't enjoy this" Captain America said Superman shrugged a little bit

"I guess it's good to get a little credit once in a while" he admitted with a smile before crushing a small rock in his hand for some of the children's amusement Hawkeye laughed a little as he walked over

"Has anyone seen Tony? He disappeared once the clown got here" Hawkeye said but noticed Batman glaring a little

"Oh come on you can't say you have a grudge on all clowns now just because of Harley Quinn and the Joker"

"I don't hold a grudge I just watch them carefully" Batman said Hawkeye rolled his eyes and shook his head a little there always had to be that one extremely paranoid hero in the group in this case it just happened to be Batman and apparently he was passing it on to Robin who also seemed wary of the clown but with good reason to be Erin smiled

"Well if it makes you feel any better no one wants a clown face they all want a shield, their face completely green, a bat or Superman's Logo on their face" Erin said smiling a little bit

"Oh or an avengers crest"

"Kind of an odd party for paternal twins don't you think?" Batman asked once Laura had walked over she smiled

"It was Cleo's idea, Jamie wanted a Winnie the pooh party" Laura said "then she gave that suggestion and they both loved it" Laura added with a smile

"So the boy wants a girly party and the girl wants a boy's party?" Super boy asked Laura nodded with a laugh Hawkeye had some choice words that he wanted to say but didn't want to get hit by Laura it hurt when she hit you. Cleo hurried over with a green, white and purple balloon hat

"Mommy isn't it neat?" She asked holding it up Laura smiled and nodded

"Yes sweetie did you get one for your brother?"

"No he got a sword" Cleo said motioning as Jamie and one of his friends fought with balloon swords near the pool

"Jamie be careful I don't want you hitting your head and falling in!" Laura shouted Jamie nodded before his friend shoved him in the pool despite the mother's warning Laura went to attend to her child before Hawkeye realized

"Hey we're missing one Hey anyone seen Tia?" he shouted

"She went in the bounce house" Megan said "I've been trying to get her out for the past ten minutes" she added Hawkeye handed John his quiver and hurried to the bounce house which the kids had surprisingly ignored this entire time he crawled inside to see Tia sitting in the farthest corner with her legs hugged to her chest and her chin resting on her knees Hawkeye sat next to her

"Hey you alright kiddo?"

"I don't like the clown" she said simply

"You love clowns" Clint said puzzled Tia shook her head again pouting childishly and folding her arms now letting her legs slide down so they were flat on the floor of the bounce house

"Not this one" she said simply Hawkeye sighed this just meant one of two things either she was becoming afraid of clowns or this guy was a sketch, damn that meant batman was right. He stood up  
>"Alright I'm going to go tell your mom that the clown she hired is whacko and she needs to kick him out" Hawkeye said getting out of the bounce house with some difficulties he went over to Laura who was chatting with Batman now and grabbed her pulling her inside<br>"I don't know where you hired that clown sis but you're scaring your kids" Hawkeye said to her frowning and folding his arms Laura now looked rather puzzled  
>"I told you to hire the entertainment Clint you promised me you would" Laura said Hawkeye was now also puzzled<p>

"Wait so you didn't hire him and I didn't hire him and no one else knew so-"  
>"Hey something wrong party goers?" It was the clown Laura quickly opened the drawer to her left pulling out a gun and quickly loading a cartridge<br>"You've got three seconds to tell me who you are and what you're doing here" Laura said glaring the clown sighed  
>"Well this was a back fire but we're very prepared" Laura's eyes grew wide at the all too familiar voice but soon he popped a balloon and a green vapor appeared Laura and Clint coughed as the gas made it difficult to breath and that signature laugh came with the clown Laura fell to her knees before passing out it wasn't long afterwards that Clint passed out as well<br>joker sighed picking up a walkie talkie  
>"We might have to move up our plans a bit people are starting to suspect the sudden appearance of the clown"<p>

"As long as Hawkeye and Laura are taken care of no one is going to suspect a thing so long as you weren't caught"

Tony watched hiding in the door way he had to warn the others now he slowly began to retreat from the door way but when he turned around he had a gun in his face and Harley Quinn Grinning ear to ear  
>"Hey toots where do you think you're going the party just started"<p> 


End file.
